Liam
Liam Rice (リアム, Riamu) ''is the Kingdom of Alpoko's Anything Minister, tasked with providing King Corobo information on just about anything. He allows the player to access tutorials on Jobs or gameplay mechanics and equip Weapons and Armor to citizens. Liam has been Corobo's friend since childhood, and has a longstanding interest in money. Liam has a dedicated quest line. ''Main Article: Salary Statements Appearances Liam first appears alongside in the opening cutscene, where he experiences Corobo finding the Magic Crown alongside Howser, Pancho and Verde. Like Verde, Liam has known Corobo most of his life, and with Corobo now the king of Alpoko, he is hired as the Anything Minister. Since Corobo is new to his role, Liam is especially enthusiastic with teaching him the basics of ruling a kingdom. He sets up an outdoors classroom in Castle Town, and often wakes Corobo up to tell him of new features, such as how to hang up paintings in the Castle, or use the Podium. After Corobo has defeated Cow Bones, Liam retires the classroom. From this point onwards, Liam feels increasingly insecure about his relation to Corobo. He goes as far as to send a letter to Corobo to confirm whether on not the king has feelings towards him, and later approaches the throne and explicitly tells Corobo that he is a jerk who treats everyone else like dirt and cares very little for those close to him. Despite his job becoming more redundant with time, Liam eventually demands to be paid for his work, to the point of expecting a bonus. It is suggested that Liam is jealous of Corobo, especially his wives, and his main wish in life is to be rich. During voting on Kampbell or Skinny Ray's requests, Liam will always vote the opposite of Corobo out of spite. In the evening, Liam is often seen chasing rats out of the castle, and whistling to protect Verde from them. Before the Final Boss battle begins, Liam will whistle over the communications device to scare the Final Boss away from Corobo and protect him. He claims that no matter what happens between Corobo and him, he is still the Anything Minister, and Corobo's best friend. If Liam's Salary Statement quest line has been completed, then Liam will whistle during the first four stages of the Final Boss battle to protect Corobo, like in the preceding cutscene, when the king is in danger. In the credits, Liam dreams of being rich. On The Throne Tutorials Liam provides short summaries of the main gameplay mechanics using his chalkboard, such as recruiting citizens, attacking, getting citizens employed or married, and the like. Jobs Liam provides a short summary of the function behind each Job class, barring the Immigrant citizens (Eggan, Broadcaster, Mountie and Craftian. Treasure Room Corobo can access Weapons and Armor that he has collected and stored as Treasure, and equip them to his citizens. This function is later accessible via the podium. Etymology Liam's name could be a reference to the Greek dish "Briam", which can use rice as a main ingredient. This would also explain Liam's last name being Rice. Trivia * During King Omelet's quiz, Liam appears as an answer to the final question. His ultimate question is "In the end, it's all about money. I don't need sympathy, but money? That is the question." * Liam is one of two characters that are implied to be gay, the other being the female Soldiers, who sometimes speak about their girlfriends. This is more explicitly worded in other translations of the game. Gallery Liam.png|Liam's in-game model Category:Ministers __NOEDITSECTION__